Soldier of Time
by TL Brown
Summary: Join Kaval, the unorthodox Soldier of Time, as he travels through time and space in order to preserve peace...and have some fun in the process.


PART ONE

INT. tardis

A door is heard opening and shutting as a man slowly walks toward the center console. The console springs to life as a screen positions itself near the man.

STU (V.O.)

Kaval, you are hurt. The TARDIS can see that your future incarnation - oh - you are regenerating.

KAVAL presses a few buttons as small amounts of powder-like energy emanate from his hands.

Command received and acknowledged, operating under Program 626: I, the Specialized Teaching Unit, will aid wherever needed until you are well.

Kaval walks around with no clear look at his face. He looks at his hands as the energy emanates heavier and in higher quantities.

What of the creature from earlier? The attack seems to have left you temporarily poisoned. Likely you've been cured due to the regeneration process.

No answer is given as Kaval types in more commands.

Backing up all information and preparing TARDIS for adaptation. Forms being debated. Form decided and executed. Regeneration imminent.

Kaval presses one last button, a large blue one, and soon falls to the floor. Upon impact, a large amount of the energy ruptures like a volcano while the screen stays as is while said energy rages on until finally calming down. Kaval stays on the ground.

Regeneration complete...

EXT. Bedroom - morning

An alarm is heard buzzing, however, there is nobody currently in bed. The bed is messy and clothes are all over the place as the shower can be heard in the distance.

INT. Kitchen - morning

Alarm is now off as a figure enters wearing a black hooded shirt over nurse scrubs. She grabs a plate and places two slices of toast on it before sitting down with it. HALEY, a young girl with dirty blonde hair and wearing pink scrubs, enters with a glass of orange juice.

Haley

Come on KARA, we got to go.

KARA (O.S.)

(Chewing)

Eating.

HALEY

Well choke it down and lets go, I already know LINK will be there and he's enough of a jerk when he's not working.

Kara swallows and drinks some tea.

KARA

Not my fault, I wasn't the one that dated him.

HALEY

No, you were the one that decided to point out how he could have been more demanding. One of many reasons why I dumped him.

KARA

Exactly, he was dumped. Mission accomplished. Woo.

HALEY

Uh huh well that's our boss and he can fire both of us easy. Now finish up and lets get to the nut house where I should just leave you.

KARA

Oh no. I'm so scared.

Haley tugs at Kara's hood, lifting it up to reveal Kara's long red hair, tied back into a ponytail. Haley grabs the car keys and leaves.

I want to NOT starve myself this time. Don't be mad.

Kara finishes her toast and tea and heads out.

ExT. outside - moRNING

Kara runs outside toward the car, stops, runs to the door, double checks the locks. She then heads to the car, stops, and double checks the locks again before Haley beeps at her.

InT. haley's Car - morning

The two are both inside Haley's SUV as it drives with Haley as the driver.

HALEY

You're not taking your medication again.

KaRA

Yes I am.

HALEY

So you didn't forget you locked the doors, double checked and forgot your seat belt.

KARA

I have OCD, not Alzheimer's, and I didn't feel like you cared about them.

HALEY

Click it or ticket. You still owe me for the parking tickets by the way.

Kara sighs.

This is why I'm driving, I can't trust you with any of this stuff.

The car is parked and both get out. The sign reads "Helisten Hospital."

InT. Helisten Lobby - morniNG

LINK is there in a long white lab coat as he looks through a listing of all patients. Kara and Haley enter and he looks over right away.

LINK

(Distant)

Haley, I've been waiting on you. I have some new patients that need looking at and I can't help everyone here.

Haley is given the listings. Kara looks at Link.

Ms. Robins, clock in and relieve Martha.

Kara nods and walks away.

HALEY

Kara is trained to help out.

LINK

She is trustworthy enough to answer the phones. I'll decide what she gets to do.

EXT. waiting room - moRNING

Haley keeps quiet and heads to the patient sitting down.

HALEY

Sir? We're ready to see you. I'm Nurse Kramer and I'm here to get as much information about you as possible.

The man nods and follows Haley into a private room.

INT. office - mORNING

Haley sits at her desk while the patient sits down. Haley looks at her file and looks at him.

HALEY

So it appears you do not know who you are and seem to believe you look different?

John Doe

I change all the time.

HALEY

Yes, but it says here you earlier claimed to be a black man in your fifties. Is that right?

JOHN DOE

Yes. That was my old form, this one is based on someone I used to know.

HALEY

So it sounds like you didn't like who you used to be.

JOHN DOE

No, I just lost my old form. I think I could get it back, but I'm not sure how. Perhaps later?

HALEY

Okay, I'm listing you as "John Doe" until we can figure out what your name really is.

John Doe just stares at her.

Is that okay?

John Doe just stares at her. Very creepy look on his face. Haley looks slightly uneasy and hits a red button under the desk. In no time, BOB, a large bald white man, enters.

BOB

New guy?

HALEY

Hi Bob, yeah, if you could take him to his room.

BOB

No problem. Has he been checked out fully?

JOHN DOE

You're big, I want to be big.

BOB

Okay sir, I'm checking you out anyway. Clean out your pockets and into this tray.

Bob places a tray on the desk. John Doe nods and empties his pockets out. Contents include: spare change, paper clips, a thick-looking pen, a small box and a knife. Second the knife is seen, the eyes of both Bob and Haley widen.

HALEY

I'll be sure to have these things put into storage while Bob takes you to your personal room.

John DOE

You have nice eyes Haley.

Haley nods as Bob takes him away. She does a double take noticing that he used her first name, something that she did not give out. She takes the tray and walks away.

InT. Administrative office - day

Kara sits down and preps the computer as FLO, an older black woman, looks at her.

Flo

(Chuckling)

Link still won't let you work?

KARA

Nope, but I'm in too much debt to really care right now. Is it supposed to be busy?

FLO

The hell if I know, I don't get paid enough to look that far ahead.

KARA

To think I get paid less than you do.

FLO

(Chuckling)

So much for college, right?

Kara does respond as she notices one of the new patients looking around as if totally confused. She opens the window.

KARA

(Yelling)

Umm sir? Do you need help?

The man walks over slowly.

Patient A

Hi, I'm supposed to be meeting with the Doctor.

Kara nods and types away.

Kara

Do you have an appointment?

PATIENT A

Yes! I am not sure when or with who but I am supposed to be here.

KARA

Okay, one out of three. Do you have ID?

PATIENT A

Not on me.

KARA

Insurance?

PATIENT A

No.

KARA

Your name?

PATIENT A

No idea.

Kara looks confused and looks over to Flo. Flo looks away, leaving Kara to do this herself.

KARA

Okay, sir, do you have anything that could help me find your records?

Patient A thinks about it.

PATIENT A

I have no idea, I was hit by a car and I think the doctor told me treatment would be-

Link runs over.

LINK

HI! You're here! I'm Doctor Anon and I'll be taking care of you personally.

Both Kara and Flo have an eye on Link as he walks the patient to his office. Haley walks over to Kara and places the tray next to her.

KARA

What's up?

HALEY

(Creeped out)

Where's Link? That patient was never looked at by security. Look what was in his pockets.

Flo looks and is shocked.

Flo

Damn! My best friend's brother's son is on today too. Oh that boy gonna get his ass whooped when I get off the phone.

HALEY

Thanks Flo, that's, very sweet of you.

Flo grabs the phone.

FLO

Well I don't play, that boy wanted a job so bad and he pulls this? No. Security office.

ExT. security office - dAY

The phone rings in the office, but nobody is picking up.

INT. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICE - dAY

After some time has passed, Flo hangs up looking mad. She takes a few deep breaths before speaking.

FLO

He best not have no-showed, I recommended him and everything. That boy makes me look like a fool and I'm whooping his ass personally.

KARA

Before you whoop his ass personally, can we take care of a few things?

HALEY

Yeah, where did Link go?

KaRA

Oh, he took a new patient into his office.

INT. Link's office - dAY

Link is sitting down in his office as Patient A sits there reading a piece of paper.

LINK

Okay, now I'll take it away and I want you to tell me what you just read.

Link takes the paper away. Patient A nods and takes a breath.

PATIENT A

The missing piece of the puzzle is always the least needed part. You can look for it all your life, but you may be better without it.

Link makes note.

LINK

Interesting, your memory works, so why don't you remember your name?

PATIENT A

I don't know, I guess everything is all scrambled. All I remember is getting in a fight with someone and then getting hit by a car.

LINK

What kind of fight exactly?

PATIENT A

Not sure, I was with a few others. This man had something about him. I really cannot picture it.

Link makes note.

LINK

Sir, we are going to take very good care of you while you heal up.

PATIENT A

Thank you

The door opens and it's Haley.

HALEY

Doctor.

PATIENT A

Doctor?

LINK

Please knock first, I'm with a patient.

HALEY

Well please tell security that they are really dropping the ball. They let a patient in with a lethal weapon.

Link is surprised to hear it.

LINK

Haley, this man here has dealt with a great deal of shock. Indoor voices.

HALEY

Well you're highest up currently on staff today. So make some phone calls or something.

LINK

Fine, now leave. Last thing I want is to hear complaints over an irrational member of staff.

HALEY

Thank you.

A loud scream can be heard.

LINK

You see what a little hostility can do?

Link gets up.

Excuse us, I'll be right back.

The two head out of the office to see police sirens outside.

INT. OutSIDE Hospital - dAY

Police are soon all over as an ambulance comes in. Link and Haley walk outside. OFFICER RYAN sees them and walks over.

RYAN

I'm going to need you two to-

LINK

I demand to know what is going on. I'm head authority here.

HALEY

Really?

Link ignores her as he looks at Officer Ryan.

RYAN

Doctor, this area is now a crime scene. So I'm going to have to ask you once again to go back inside. We will let you know if we find anything worth noting.

HALEY

What crime?

Link shakes his head.

LINK

Back inside nurse, let the men talk.

Haley looks disgusted hearing that and so does Officer Ryan. She sighs and walks inside as the two continue to talk.

EXT. HELISTEN LOBBY - dAY

Haley looks annoyed as Bob walks over.

BOB

Hey, what's happening out there?

HALEY

Crime scene apparently, one not meant for women to look at.

BoB

I got it.

Bob heads outside.

INT. aDMINISTRATIVE OFFICE - dAY

Flo is staring at the screen as Kara is doing paperwork. Flo soon taps Kara on the shoulder.

KARA

Hmm?

FlO

Check this out.

KARA

If it's violent, I don't want to.

FLO

No, not violent, just look.

Kara looks over at the screen.

KARA

Yeah, cop cars and an ambulance.

FLO

Remember when I said who was on security?

Flo points to the guy, ROLAND.

KARA

I've seen him before.

FLO

Yeah, well, look at the stretcher.

Kara looks over for awhile and shrugs.

KARA

It's all covered.

FLO

Not that, look at the guy next to the stretcher.

Kara looks and it looks exactly like Roland.

KARA

Does he have a twin?

FLO

Kara, that boy is an only child. Something screwy is going on. Knew I should have called in sick.

Haley walks past the two and to Link's office.

EXT. LINK'S OFFICE - dAY

Haley opens the door and at Patient A.

HALEY

Sir, I have your room ready.

He nods and follows her.

INT. OUTSIDE HOSPITAL - DAY

Officer Ryan and Link are speaking while next to the door.

LINK

These people inside aren't the type to hold in their emotions Officer, they also take an interest in snooping around. Now can you please just let me know?

RYAN

Why would I do that if they're that unstable?

LINK

This is going to get really annoying for me later on.

RYAN

Why don't you just go back inside and let us work?

LINK

Seriously?

Bob walks outside and stands behind Link. Link notices and nods confidently.

I'll have you know that I am one of the single most-

Bob snaps Link's neck right in front of Ryan. Link drops dead while the two don't even look worried.

RYAN

What's it like inside? Is it safe to speak?

BOB

The cameras in here are video only. We can speak freely.

Ryan

Good, so did you see him at all?

BOB

No, target must have changed form.

RYAN

I was afraid of that, our past attempt to contain came along with failure.

Both look at the body of Link. Ryan looks at Bob. Bob shrugs and morphs into Link.

RYAN (CONT'D)

He spoke too much

LINK

Agreed, so what is the plan?

INT. ADMINISTRATIVE OFFICE - dAY

Flo and Kara have been watching the entire time and are in awe.

FLO

What the hell kind of medication am I on?

Kara

I'm seeing it too.

FLO

Well what kind of medication are you on?

Kara

I don't know, I never take it.

FLO

We need medication.

Kara

We need to tell Haley.

FLO

We need a lot of medication.

KarA

No we don't.

Flo

Than you need it and I'm gonna move far the hell away.

KARA

She can do something.

FLO

Hell no, I saw this movie and the black girl dies.

KarA

So we do nothing?

FLO

That's what's gonna happen anyway. You think Haley is going to listen to you?

KARA

She's my best friend.

FLO

She also, like most of the people here, treat you like you're below them. You should be a nurse here, you know it, and where are you?

No answer from Kara.

Exactly, you're a secretary working under me. I didn't even go to college sweetheart. So if you think they'll trust you, bad idea.

The door opens up and Link enters.

LINK

(Announcing)

Ladies and gentlemen, there's been an attack of some sort outside. I ask right now that everyone stay indoors until everything is taken care of. Thank you.

Flo and Kara look at each other. Kara stays quiet as a man walks over.

FLO

Just keep working, you saw nothing.

She nods as she looks at the young man.

KARA

Do you have an appointment.

The young man tries to speak, but cannot. He motions for pen and paper. Kara hands him that and he writes down a note. Kara reads it.

Note

Malfunction. My speaker is having a software-related conflict with this hardware. My name is STU and I am looking for a Time Lord named Kaval. We must hurry before the Zygons get to him. You appear to be human and your IQ is actually at an astonishing level. So could you please assist me?

Kara finishes reading the note and looks at him.

KARA

I can see if the doctor can see you, but you need an appointment.

The young man's eyes turn into TV static. Kara's eyes get wide as the eyes change back.

Okay, why don't I see if the nurse can...

LINK

There a problem here?

Link walks over to the desk. STU looks at Link and scans him to reveal (to him) that he is a Zygon. STU places a hand on Link's shoulder and electrifies him. Link goes down and changes into his true form: a solidly built humanoid with a large, cone-shaped head. The head, arms and torsos are covered in suckers, and a deeply inset face. Everyone sees the now dying Zygon and all scream.

StU

Malfunction rectified.

FLO

Oh my GOD! What the hell is that thing?

STU

A Zygon.

KARA

Not what she meant. Where did it come from?

STU

That is irrelevant. I need to find Kaval. He can fix everything with one call to the Shadow Proclamation. We must hurry, more Zygons are coming.

Flo

All this screaming? I'll bet they are.

STU

Actually it is due to the other Zygons currently inside. Careful, they have stingers that can kill with ease.

KARA

We need to find Haley.

Flo

Forget this job, wait, if they could sting then why did they snap that guy's neck?

StU

Either due to the form they chose or due to the need for stealth. I have gotten rid of that need by 65%.

Furniture can be heard breaking as Kara, Flo and STU run down the hall.

InT. PRIVATE ROOM - AFTERNOON

Haley can hear the commotion going on outside as Patient A gets comfortable. John Doe looks out of the door.

HALEY

Sir, please stay in your room.

JOHN DOE

But all the noise isn't sounding very good.

PATIENT A

Definitely not sounding very good.

HalEY

Well I'm sure you are much safer here than there, so I wouldn't be complaining.

Another Patient pokes his head out of the door.

PATIENT B

Nurse, those Zygons are keeping me up.

HALEY

Okay. Now it's Zygons, before it was Daleks and Cyber...something.

PatIENT B

Cybermen, you need to give them what they want and they'll leave.

JOHN DOE

What do they want?

Haley

He's just a crazy old man.

PATIENT B

You haven't seen Time Lords I take it. Way older.

JOHN DOE

What's a Time Lord?

Haley

And now Story Time can begin.

PATIENT B

I was a companion for this Time Lord, Time lords are aliens that go through time and space. They look like us, but they're not. They live way longer, have two hearts and are like Gods. At least that's the short form.

PATIENT A

And the biggest nut in the nut house is: That guy!

PATIENT B

A nut, huh? Just wait until you see them. They're right out there.

Haley takes a breath and leaves the room so that the trio can converse. John Doe looks at the door and back at Patient B.

JOHN DOE

Is she gonna die?

PATIENT B

Most likely.

INT. HELISTEN LOBBY - AFTERNOON

Dozens of Zygons are in the lobby now with the windows all blocked. The Head Zygon looks around as all the humans inside are either dead or being interrogated. Head Zygon looks over at his General.

Head Zygon

General? Have we effectively taken all humans within the floor?

General

We have proof of other humans in the area. At least one of them is neither human nor Zygon.

Quick Shot of Haley looking around

Quick shot of Kara, Flo and STU hiding in an office

Quick shot of John doe and the two patients in their rooms

HEAD ZYGON

Then we must take all that we can, we cannot allow the target to escape our sight again.

GENERAL

Suggestions?

HEAD ZYGON

Simple, kill all humans. If they know where he is, they will tell us.

The rest of the Zygons begin searching everywhere aggressively.

GENERAL

Only reason we failed last time was due to that Time Lord.

The Head Zygon looks at the General and soon looks away as if irritated.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
